


Der Ring

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [76]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direkt nach dem Ende von „Erkläre Chimäre“. Da war ja noch ein Problem ungelöst … und vielleicht die ein oder andere Frage zu klären?</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/138523.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft / Liebe (also ganz wie im Canon …), Humor  
> Handlung: Direkt nach dem Ende von „Erkläre Chimäre“. Da war ja noch ein Problem ungelöst … und vielleicht die ein oder andere Frage zu klären?  
> Länge: ca. 1.400 Wörter  
> A/N: Die ganzen dummen Wortwitze der Folge haben auf mich abgefärbt, sorry ;) Außerdem läuft die Geschichte nicht ganz rund und mit dem Ende bin ich immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Aber noch länger dran rumdoktern, das bringt auch nichts …  
> Warnung: kein Spoiler für die Krimihandlung und auch kaum für die sonstige Handlung ... also nicht mehr, als die Ankündigungen schon verraten hatten oder man sich denken konnte.

***

_Anbehalten_ … Boerne war wohl nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf! Und was hieß hier schon Erbstück, das war ein ganz gewöhnlicher goldener Ehering, den Verlust würde der Herr Professor ja wohl verschmerzen.

„Jetzt regen Sie sich doch nicht immer gleich so auf“, redete Boerne unbeirrt hinter ihm weiter und schnappte nach seinem Handgelenk. „Das treibt nur den Blutdruck nach oben und tut Ihnen gar nicht gut.“

„Boerne … was soll …“ Ehe er sich wieder befreien konnte, wurde er schon in Boernes Büro geschubst.

„Ich hab‘ alles hier, was wir brauchen. Wenn es wirklich so dringend ist. Hier –“ Boerne deutete mit einer Hand auf die Liege in seinem Büro. „Einmal kurz hinlegen.“

„Was?!“ Für einen winzigen Moment schoß ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß Boerne das mit der Amputation ernst gemeint haben könnte. _Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich nähe Ihnen den Finger hinterher wieder an, Sie werden gar keinen Unterschied merken._ Thiel schüttelte den Gedanken ab. So was Absurdes würde nicht mal Boerne tun. Oder sagen. Auch wenn er sich diesen Satz haargenau in Boernes Tonfall hatte vorstellen können.

„Hopp Hopp“, Boerne klopfte aufmunternd auf die Liege. „Hinlegen und den Arm hochhalten. Sie haben so an dem Ring herumgezerrt, daß der Finger ganz angeschwollen ist. Das kann so ja nichts werden.“

„Der Ring ist zu eng!“ murrte Thiel, während er sich widerstrebend ausstreckte. Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert.

„Ach was. Was rein geht, geht auch wieder raus.“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Was?“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Der Ring kann ja schließlich nicht kleiner geworden sein, ergo muß die Schuld bei Ihrem Finger liegen. … Schön die Hand oben behalten … Ich hole Ihnen mal noch was zum Kühlen, und dann ist das in ein paar Minuten besser.“

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob Boerne diese ganzen blöden Kommentare und Anzüglichkeiten eigentlich absichtlich machte, oder ob er tatsächlich nicht merkte, wie sich das anhörte. Thiel seufzte. Er kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor hier so rumzuliegen und die Hand in die Luft zu halten. Aber vermutlich hatte Boerne recht. Das hatte er in solchen Fällen meistens, auch wenn Thiel das nur ungern zugab. Und vermutlich war das echt die schnellste Möglichkeit, dieses Ding wieder los zu werden. Davon mal abgesehen tat sein Finger inzwischen tatsächlich ziemlich weh von den ganzen vergeblichen Versuchen, den Ring über den Knöchel zu zwingen.

„Hier.“ Boerne war wieder zurück und drückte ihm ein kaltes Gelkissen in die Hand.

„Mir fällt gleich der Arm ab.“

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an … das waren ja kaum fünf Minuten.“ Boerne verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich halb neben ihn auf die Liege, so daß Thiel seinen Arm an seiner Schulter anlehnen konnte. _Schon besser._ Und das mit dem Kühlen fühlte sich auch gar nicht so schlecht an. Das war jetzt eigentlich gar nicht so -

„ _Prinzessin auf der Erbse_ “, murmelte Boerne. „Daß ich nicht lache! Wenn mein Onkel Sie jetzt so sehen könnte, würde er seinen Kommentar vermutlich –“

„Seien Sie mal lieber froh, daß er das jetzt nicht mitkriegt. Sonst könnten Sie sich das mit dem Erben ganz abschminken.“

„Als ob das jetzt noch wichtig wäre. Mich hat sowieso nur das Haus interessiert.“

„Charmant.“

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich meinte lediglich, daß –“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Denken Sie nicht, jetzt sollte das langsam -“

„Schön liegengeblieben.“ Boerne drückte ihn zurück auf die Liege und inspizierte seine Hand. „Hm …“

„Was, hm?“

„Wir werden wohl doch um die Amputation herum kommen.“

„Haha.“

Noch ein Versuch, aufzustehen, aber Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit, daß er saß, gnadenlos aus und drückte ihn wieder zurück. „Seien Sie doch nicht immer so ungeduldig. Und lassen Sie das mal lieber einen Experten machen, sonst sieht der Finger gleich wieder aus wie vorher.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, während Boerne aufstand, sich zu seinem Schreibtisch streckte und mit der freien Hand in der Schublade kramte. Während er mit der anderen sein Handgelenk umklammert hielt, als ginge es darum, ihn von der Flucht abzuhalten. Das war jetzt aber wirklich etwas übertrieben.

„Was suchen Sie denn jetzt noch?“

„Mein Skalpell.“

„Was?!“

Boerne grinste. „Sie sind aber auch wirklich leichtgläubig, mein lieber Thiel. Hier –“ eine Plastikzylinder wedelte viel zu nahe vor seinen Augen herum, als daß er etwas hätte lesen können. „Ein Gleitmittel.“

„Ein …“

„…Gleitmittel, sag ich doch. Benutzt man normalerweise beim Ultraschall, aber das wird auch bei Ihrem kleinen Problem hilfreich sein.“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob –“

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach.“ Irgendetwas geisterte wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf herum, während Boerne vorsichtig das Gel auf seinem Finger verteilte. „Und jetzt ganz ruhig durchatmen … Entspannen Sie sich, ich tue Ihnen schon nicht weh.“

Thiel biß sich auf die Lippen, bevor er etwas noch unpassenderes sagen konnte. Entspannen, sehr witzig. Er sah zur Decke und hoffte, daß nicht eine der Kolleginnen ausgerechnet jetzt hier reinplatzen würde. Hätte er sich das Ding mal doch vom Finger zwicken lassen! Aber dann merkte er, wie sich der Ring tatsächlich langsam lockerte und endlich über seinen malträtierten Knöchel glitt.

„Da haben wir den kleinen Übeltäter.“ Boerne hielt ihm den Ring triumphierend vor die Augen. „Ich hab‘ Ihnen ja gesagt, das ist kein Problem für mich.“ Eine Hand griff nach seiner und Finger strichen vorsichtig über den immer noch schmerzenden Knöchel. „Vielleicht sollten wir hier noch etwas –“

„Ist schon gut …“ murmelte Thiel und befreite sich hastig. Er schob die Beine über die Kante der Liege und setzte sich endlich wieder auf. Boerne ließ sich ohne weiteren Kommentar neben ihn fallen, zog seinen eigenen Ring ebenfalls ab und steckte die beiden Ringe zusammen in seine Jackettasche.

„Danke.“

„Keine Ursache.“

Thiel sah zu Seite, zu Boerne, der geistesabwesend ins Leere starrte. Aber bevor er fragen konnte, redete der andere schon wieder.

„Irgendwie war das schon ein komisches Gefühl, wieder einen Ehering zu tragen.“

Thiel brummte etwas, von dem er selbst nicht so genau wußte, was es heißen sollte.

„Wieder zu jemandem zu gehören …“ Boerne brach ab und rückte mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Brille zurecht. „Ich meine … so ganz grundsätzlich.“

„Natürlich …“

„Nicht jetzt speziell zu Ihnen.“

Thiel starrte konsequent auf den Boden. Daß Boerne aber auch immer alles noch schlimmer machen mußte! Den Gedanken hätte er doch echt nicht bis zum Ende aussprechen müssen.

„Tja …“ Boerne befühlte gedankenverloren seine Jackettasche.

„Tja …“

„Immerhin gehen wir im Guten auseinander.“ Boerne schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. „Das kann ich von meiner letzten Ehe nicht behaupten.“

Thiel schnaubte. Erst als er aufgestanden war, sah er Boernes immer noch leicht verloren wirkenden Blick. Der vermutlich der Grund für seine nächste Bemerkung war, denn er wußte nicht, wo die sonst herkommen sollte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid wegen der Villa in Florida.“

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. „Ach …“ Er machte eine Handbewegung, die alles und jedes bedeuten konnte. „Die Idee war vielleicht sowieso nicht so gut. Florida ist doch ziemlich weit entfernt von Münster und … allem.“

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, und da war wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Thiel sah hastig weg, auf seine Füße, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Und dann wieder zurück zu Boerne, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte. Selbst nach so wenigen Tagen konnte man schon den Abdruck sehen, den der Ring hinterlassen hatte. Aber das würde wieder verschwinden. Mit der Zeit.

„Dafür braucht man keinen Ring.“

Boerne zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wofür?“

„Fürs … also, fürs Zusammengehören.“ Er redete schnell weiter, bevor Boerne etwas sagen konnte. „Susanne und ich, wir hatten gar keine Eheringe. Das geht auch.“

„Und das erzählen Sie mir jetzt, weil …“ Boerne ließ den Satz fragend in der Luft hängen, dabei wußte er doch sicher ganz genau, was er meinte. Man mußte doch wirklich nicht immer alles aussprechen! Sein Blutdruck stieg garantiert schon wieder in gefährliche Höhen, aber dann sah er wieder auf und sah Boernes Gesichtsausdruck, der gar nicht so aussah, wie er das vermutet hatte. Sondern fragend und fast ein bißchen unsicher.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem Sie mir erzählen, daß Sie Ihren Lebensabend vielleicht doch lieber … _in Münster_ verbringen.“

Diesmal sah Boerne zuerst weg.

Thiel räusperte sich. „Also … jetzt wo das Problem geklärt wäre … also mit dem Ring …“

„Ja?“

„Könnten wir doch eigentlich wieder zu den anderen zurück, oder? Irgendwer muß doch den ganzen Kuchen essen.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Sind Sie eigentlich nie satt?“

„Wieso?“ Er ging los, Richtung Obduktionssaal, und Boerne folgte ihm. „Wäre doch schade, wenn der umkommt.“

„Mein lieber Thiel, bloß weil Sie den Ring jetzt los sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß eine kleine Fastenkur nicht …“

* Fin *


End file.
